Aishiteru!
by iMiku
Summary: Len has loved Rin for a very long time and wants to confess. But he can't because he doesn't know how to. So he asks Kaito for help. Len confesses but will Rin accept it? LenxRin Rated M for fluff at the end and language
1. Asking Kaito

This is my second fanfic and it's RinxLen again ^^;;

I hope you enjoy~

* * *

-_Len's POV_-

Damn... I've loved Rin for a very long time now and it's about time I tell her.

But...

She's my sister...

*sigh* I don't know what to do

I'll go ask Kaito for help! He's confessed to Meiko!

But what if he thinks I'm weird?

Oh well, if he does I'll spread Kaito's worst secret to EVERYONE

-2 minutes later (Kaito was out shopping)-

Finally he's back

''Kaito-nii~'' I tried to sound as cute as I can

Kaito turned to me a replied with a simple ''What~?''

He smiled an- Fuck, not the smile

''Well... I uhm... Uh... Er...'' **AHHH! I CAN'T CONSENTRATE WITH KAITO'S GAY SMILE IN FRONT OF ME**

''I really really love Rin and I really really want to confess to her but I don't know how and I'm afraid I might imbarass myself in front of her. Please tell me how to confess to a girl!''


	2. Answers and Bathing

If I keep texting, I'll be more obsessed than Neru 0.0

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Kaito didn't seem surprised at all

In fact, he just kept smiling

''It's not easy confessing your feelings to a girl. Different people confess in different ways. So... Just do what you can. Well, I mean, it depends on the girl... ^^;;''

I looked down feeling kind of dissapointed.

Kaito's advice didn't help at all but I gave him a hug anyway

-1 hour later-

''It's time for the Kagamine Twins to take a bath~!''

0.0

''Wait... Rewind - say that again Miku'' Did she really say that...?

''I said it's time for you and Rin to go take a bath...''

''**WAAAAHHHH!?**'' 0//0

''B-But you've been bathing together since you were really little...'' 0///////////0

Is it just me, or did I **JUST** notice that right now?

I don't feel like going in when I just realize I've been bathing with the girl I love

Oh well, I need to take a bath and it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make T//T


	3. Sento Craze

Get ready for some perviness from me... 0.0

* * *

Rin's already in the sento downstairs...

*gulp*

0//////////////////////////////0

I've opened the door to see Rin comletely naked

*huge nosebleed* ''S-Sorry...''

I'm trying to avoid making eye contact with Rin's body, but it's not working

''It's ok~ I'm flat-chested anyway!''

I can't believe Rin actually said it herself...

''Len-kun~ Wash my back~''

0///0 What the fuck did she say?!

''A-Are you crazy...?''

Rin replied with a no and went into moe-force mode

Damn...

Her blush...

Her-

AHHHHHHHH Forget it!

''F-Fine... I-I'll do it... But I'm only doing it because you asked me to''

Here I am...

Washing...

Rin's...

...

Why am I suddenly hugging her...

''Uhm... Len... Can you stop hugging me... Y-Your penis is rubbing against my back...''

* * *

Who would love to have a shota's penis rubbing against your back?


	4. In Rin's Room

Oh gawd, I'm such a perv T_T

* * *

0//////////////////////////////////////////////0

''G-G-G-G-Gomen gomen!''

I turn around to hide my imbarrasment

''It's okay Len-kun~ Were siblings~! I didn't mind that at all!''

Ahh, that's righ- Wait... Did she just call me 'Len-kun'...?

-12 minutes after bathing-

*sigh* I'm now in Rin's room for some reason...

And why am I staring at her while she's changing?

''L-Len-kun, please stop staring at me... It's kind of... Perverted...''

Rin came up to me and gave me a tissue

??

Oh... Nosebleed

I'm gonna lose a whole heap of blood...

''Ah... Rin... I-Is there someone who you like?''

''No, there isn't'' Rin smiled

''A-Are you sure? I mean-''

I got cut off with Rin's death hug

''I'm telling the truth~ I tell you _**everything**_~!''

_**EVERYTHING**_?

''I told you when I had my period~ ^^''

0.0;;

* * *

^^;; Really perverted, huh?


	5. Oyasumi?

Listening to: Juvenile ジュベナイル - Rin + Len Kagamine

* * *

Ehehe ^^;;

''Len... Do you... Want to sleep with me tonight?''

''Yeah, sure~''

Wait... What?!

Huh?!

''R-Rin...?''

''I get scared easily... I try to go into your room and hop in bed with you in the middle of the night, but I'm afraid I might wake you up...''

Aww, that's sweet ^^

Rin is-

Wait...

Her face...

Wha..

**N-NO WAY! HER BUBBLY PERSONALITY TURNED INTO EXTREME MAD-RIKA MODE!**

''G-Gomenasai! Gomenasai!''

Rin snapped out of it ''Ah! S-Sorry! I really I am! I'm like this all the time!''

''It's ok...'' I pinned her on the bed and smiled

Rin was blushing really hard as I lean in for a kiss and-

**BAMMM**

Owww!

''Len you pervert!''

M-My balls T_T

* * *

Can you spot a reference in here?


	6. 6:09am Love

I just watched this and now I'm bursting into tears .com/watch?v=Gm-9hQm3t7s

* * *

-In bed-

Rin's already fast asleep

She sleeps so calmly and cutely

''Rin I love you even though you can't hear me'' Why the heck did I say that?

Oh well, she didn't hear it anyway

I wrap my hands around Rin and push her towards me so her head's leaning on my chest

Huh?

That's right

The summer festival is coming up

I would really like to see Rin in a yukata...

*daydreams*

*sigh* I sure wish she had chest -.-

Hmm.. Rin's room smells nice

Hey, when did she get that clock?

It says 6:09am

...

WHAT!?

Man, time sure flies when your having fun

But was I really having fun?

* * *

The time went pretty quick, don't you think?

P.S. A **yukata** is a lighter version of the kimono and is worn in the summer at Japanese festivals


	7. Helping Rin

I tried making this chapter a bit longer so enjoy~!

* * *

I watch Rin wake up

''*moan* Len-kun~ I had a weird dream last night that you said you loved me''

Dammit, she heard

''Well that's just a dream right?''

Suddenly, the door bursts open

''IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST, LOVE BIRDS~!''

Shut up Meiko

''We are NOT love birds''

Anyway I hop out of Rin's warm bed and go into the kitchen

Rin snatched Meiko sake bottle and throught it out a nearby open window

-In the kitchen-

''Hey, Len. Have you confessed to Rin yet?'' Kaito said

''N-Not so loud! You didn't tell anyone... Did you?''

He smiled evily

Oh shit

He told EVERYONE T_T

AND WHY IS EVERYONE GATHERING ALL AROUND ME WITH THIS STRANGE VIBE!?

-After breakfast (In Rin's room)-

Kaito's a gay bitch

Anyway, I watch Rin as she plays the bass and writes a new song

I go up to her and ask ''Did you need any help imouto-chan~?''

''Yea. But call me _**onee-chan**_, I like that better''

... Yeah ...

''Okay _**onee-chan**_, do you need any help?''

She smiled and nodded ''I need help on the introduction to my song. The other instruments that are in this song is drums, keyboard and 2 guitars''

^^;; eheh

* * *

Imouto-chan = Younger sister

Onee-chan = Older sister

Don't you think the instruments that Rin listed are a reference from K-On!? = 3


End file.
